Unnamed Ise
| image = | race = Soul | gender = Female | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Soul Society, Gotei 13 | profession = Shinigami | position = | division = | partner = | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed husband Nanao Ise (daughter) Shunsui Kyōraku (brother-in-law) | education = | shikai = Shinken Hakkyōken | bankai = | manga debut = Chapter 651 | anime debut = N/A | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = N/A }} was the head of the House of Ise. She was also mother of Nanao Ise and wife of Shunsui Kyōraku's older brother. Appearance Ise had black hair which she kept tied back except for two bangs hanging either side of her face. She used pin-wheel hairpins to keep her hair in place and wore oval framed glasses and a flowery pink kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 2 & 12 Personality Ise was a kind-hearted woman.Bleach manga; Chapter 653, pages 1-3 She was somewhat superstitious, believing in the curse of the House of Ise and going to great lengths to avoid it, including attempting to end the family bloodline by leaving the Ise family and giving away her Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 7-10 History ' to Shunsui.]] At some point she married the eldest son of the Kyōraku family. She gave one of her hairpins to her husband, explaining that it made her feel safe knowing that he had the other one while she was performing her duties as a Shinigami.''Bleach manga; Chapter 653, pages 1-4 He subsequently died, and as was customary, she was returned to the Ise family with her daughter, Nanao.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, pages 7-8 In order to protect the young Nanao, she attempted to end the curse by entrusting the House's Zanpakutō, Shinken Hakkyōken, to her husband's brother, Shunsui Kyōraku. Believing that the sword may be the source of the curse, she asked him to conceal it.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 5-10 Though initially reluctant to take the Ise family heirloom, she convinced him to do so, claiming that she had nobody else outside her own family to turn to.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 4-5 Ise was subsequently sentenced to death by the Central 46 for losing a valuable artifact and was executed.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, page 14 Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō : Shinken Hakkyōken is a holy sword held by the Ise family, a Shinto family. As they are in charge of rites and rituals, the members of the family do not have their own individual Zanpakutō. Instead, the head of the house inherits and uses Shinken Hakkyōken, which is passed down from generation to generation.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, page 15 *'Shikai':Shinken Hakkyōken takes the form of an ornate medium-sized bladeless sword with a flat end. Its "blade" is decorated with four inlaid diamonds, resembling the design commonly found on the wrapped hilt of a katana, and its forte possesses a tassel on either side. Instead of a tsuba, there is a ornate band guard covering an inch of the blade with tassels hanging from either side of it. The handle of Shinken Hakkyōken is only somewhat shorter than the "blade", and possesses two tassels attached to the ring at its end.Bleach manga; Chapter 651, page 16 :Shikai Special Ability: Purportedly, Shinken Hakkyōken has the power to take the power of a god into itself and disperse it off in the eight directions. The blade itself reflects the power of the godly opponent that its wielder is facing. Quotes *(To her husband regarding her hairpins) "When I'm suppressing Hollows and you're not around, knowing you're holding onto one of the same things I am, it inspires me and keeps me strong."Bleach manga; Chapter 653, page 1 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Deceased Category:Draft Page